


family (or, i guess this is my life now)

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: (well. implied in the poetry if you Peel Back The Layers), Ableism, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Saikyo Trio Found Family, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: i.i was a monster like you once,trapped in my body,disgusted with the form i inhabited.
Relationships: Hibiki Dan/Blanka, Saikyo Trio Friendship, found family - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	family (or, i guess this is my life now)

i.

i was a monster like you once,  
trapped in my body,  
disgusted with the form i inhabited.  
you, literally mutated by malformed genes and mutations  
from nature,  
me, malformed by my own brain's disconnect from my own body.  
nobody called me dan until i left home;  
nobody but your friends call you "jimmy", your real name.  
they all call you "blanka", the monster, blanco nino, monster of the amazon.  
i too, am the monster of hong kong, failure, loser, brainless, childish, _sha zi_ , _can fei_ , _nǎxíng_ , _niáng pào_ , _bù nán bù nǚ de_ ,  
fake man, failed woman, no gender has ever applied, too mentally childish and distorted to have a proper gender at all,  
so i had to become all.  
my body,  
none of the above yet all of the above,  
seen as monstrous,  
so i become the monster and  
become better than all of you.  
i am _saikyo_ , you cannot touch me,  
i rise above you. if i cannot be a proper man or woman,  
i can just be failed versions of all the genders instead.  
i don't care if i am seen as a monster, inhuman.  
if i am a monster like the one i love,  
i can become whole.

ii.

you were my first friend  
and for a time, my only friend.  
nobody liked me for awhile, because of my "conditions",  
so you were a welcome change.  
_sha zi_ , _can fei_ , they told me, _idiot_ , _useless_.  
and they said things like that to you to.  
"just because he can't speak," i said to the poachers, trying to kill you,  
"and he looks different, doesn't mean he's an animal!" i screamed.  
it was partially out of selflessness, out of kindness.  
but all my actions have ulterior motives, as i am a monster.  
because people in hong kong, people in america, people in thailand also treated me like a monster.  
you didn't have a choice.  
neither did i.  
so i guess, by fate, we became friends.  
i taught you, i taught you how to speak. and when i learned your natural deficit  
in speech, i taught you sign language so you wouldn't need to talk as much.  
you appreciated that; you never told me you did,  
but i always knew.  
and then, i met her,  
boyish and childlike, a flower in the mist.  
her name really illuminated her nature, _sakura_ , a flower petal  
waiting to bloom.  
she was always better than me, i had to admit.  
i thought i wanted a student. she would be my first star pupil,  
the one who would make me famous around the world.  
but she became the closest person to my family, my surrogate sistermother of sorts.  
she spoke with me one-on-one, treating me as an equal,  
but scolded me on the level of an adult scolding a child.  
her role was special; she cares for me like a mother, and  
likes me as a friend.  
and now, i fit in with her as a fatherbrother, of sorts  
scolding her when she fails her studies,  
neglects her academics,  
shirks her schoolwork,  
yet i play with her one on one like the older brother she solely lacked.  
and you,  
blanka, jimmy,  
had become someone special to me.  
closer than a brother, closer than a friend.  
i could only call you a special partner,  
someone that i would only want to live with for the rest of my life  
and grow old with.  
for some reason, that feels like "family" to me in a sense.

iii.

and with you two, i grew something that i lacked.


End file.
